(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric toy gun structure, and more particularly to an electric toy gun structure for shooting plastic bullets (BB bullets).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional toy guns used for war games are air guns, gas guns, electric guns and so on for the players to shoot plastic bullets (BB bullets) or other material bullets. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,407, U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,448, and US20120138038, the electric gun comprises a plurality of pivots and gears therein, so that the power of the motor can be transmitted to the firing mechanism through the pivots and the gears for shooting bullets. The electric gun shoots plastic bullets through compressed air. The weight of one plastic bullet is about 0.12 g to 1 g. The initial speed of shooting is about 100 M/Sec. Therefore, the player cannot feel the recoiling effect when shooting the plastic bullets.
A toy gun to simulate the recoiling effect is developed. Through a piston to reciprocate or in other ways to generate vibrations, the toy gun provides a vibration effect when shooting, but it is not like a real recoiling effect. Besides, the elastic members (springs) used to push the firing mechanism in the casing of the toy gun will fatigue after a period of time. It is necessary to disassemble the toy gun for maintenance and replacement. However, the design of the conventional toy gun is unable to take out the elastic members from the rear end of the casing. It is required to disassemble the whole casing of the toy gun, so the maintenance and replacement are difficult and inconvenient.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.